


Burning Calories

by anastasiabeaverhousen14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Food, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiabeaverhousen14/pseuds/anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: Just a little ditty of super friends at the bar.





	Burning Calories

They’re at the bar when Maggie first noticed. They were all a few drinks in when Maggie had finally been able to get off work. Alex placed a wet, but loving kiss to Maggie’s cheek when she got out of the half-moon booth to let her slide in next to Kara. Alex sidled in right next to Maggie a moment later and flagged down the bartender to get her a drink. They’d ordered four sampler platters, mostly because of Kara. But she’s not surprised when both James and Winn stuff their faces as well while they’re all talking about their days at work. Maggie took small bites here and there as she sipped on her beer. Being a vegan could be hard when going out in large groups to restaurants. So she stuck to the chips and salsa and stuffed mushrooms.  
Alex took notice that her girlfriend wasn't eating much and suddenly remembered, “Oh my god, Maggie! I forgot you were vegan!” She slapped her forehead and Maggie couldn't help but chuckle at how embarrassed and adorable her girlfriend was while slightly tipsy.  
“Baby, don’t worry about it.” she chuckled  
“No! I’ll go get you something!” the senior agent was out of her seat quickly and up to the bar before Maggie could respond.  
Alex returned with a plate full of stuffed mushrooms, some bruschetta, and more chips and salsa. Kara’s eyes widened eagerly, but Alex swatted her hand away, “No! These are Maggie’s. She’s vegan.”  
Kara smiled, “Then there’s more of the good stuff for me!”  
Alex swatted her hand yet again, “No you don’t. She’s my girlfriend, which means her portion of the appetizers are rightfully mine.”  
Kara’s lips turned into a pout and Maggie chuckles.  
The agent proceeded to pick up four mozzarella sticks, six chicken wings, a little bowl of dipping sauce, a couple of mini quiches, a couple of fried ravioli and a slice of bruschetta from the sampler platters. Alex mused, “For an alien bar, they’ve got a surprisingly extensive human menu.”  
Winn nodded in agreement as he stuffed a mozzarella stick in his mouth, “And thank Rao for that.” Kara lifted her glass of alien rum with a cheer in agreement.  
Maggie eyed her girlfriend’s three appetizer plates in surprise. She then watched as Alex lifted the bruschetta to her lips and took a large bite.  
It wasn’t that she was judging Alex for eating so much or so messily. Most of the time, Maggie had to remind Alex to eat something since she got so focused on work or family issues. And the woman was so thin. She’d just never seen Alex eat so much.  
As Maggie watched her beautiful girlfriend put away all that food, she mused inwardly.  
_Maybe she didn’t want to gross me out by her eating habits._  
_Since she's around all of her friends, maybe she feels more comfortable in being who she is._  
_…Am I giving off a vibe that makes her uncomfortable to be herself?_  
Her thoughts turned rather grim that moment and she tried to think back to all of their encounters and see if she had ever said something that could have made Alex feel uncomfortable with showing her true self.  
Kara happened to notice the look of slight distress on her sister’s girlfriend’s face and leaned in closely. “What’s wrong?” she whispered  
Maggie turned to the blonde, “Do you ever have that feeling that you think you know someone, and then they do something that takes you by surprise?”  
Kara smiled softly, “I think I know what you mean.”  
Brown eyes stared up into blue.  
Kara chuckled, but then turned serious, “You thought I was the only Kryptonian in the family.”  
Maggie’s eyes widened dramatically and almost comically as her mind raced through the implications. Her head whipped towards Alex for a moment, then back to Kara.  
Kara couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. At the sight of the completely flabbergasted detective, she caved, “She’s not an alien. She just eats like one sometimes."  
Maggie sighed, relieved that she hadn’t missed something so vital.  
The blonde shrugged, “Are you grossed out that she can be a slob?”  
Alex, who hadn’t heard the first part of the conversation, happened to hear that, “Hey!” She reached over Maggie and swatted Kara’s arm, while her other hand balanced a fried ravioli, dripping in marinara. Maggie chuckled, and Alex turned to her, suddenly nervous; wiping her lip rather unbecomingly, “Are you?”  
Maggie rolled her eyes playfully, “No! I just wish I would’ve known. Now I can stop ordering those small salads when we go out for dinner!”  
With a smile, Alex leaned towards her girlfriend and gave her a garlic-smelling kiss to her cheek.  
Winn threw his napkin down in defeat after his third plate. James was next a platter later. Kara finally stopped - not actually full, mind you - just tired from the day. And Alex finally threw her napkin in after her three plates, half of Maggie’s unfinished stuffed mushrooms and four beers.  
Maggie shook her head in awe at the amount of food leftover, which was actually almost nothing except for the celery sticks and a few dips of artichoke dip. “Damn, Danvers girls know how to throw down.”  
Alex, who’s head was now leaning against the back of the booth, swung her head to face Maggie with a mischievous smirk and a quirked eyebrow, “Now that you’ve seen me eat…” she whispered, leaning closer to Maggie, “Let me show you my favorite way to burn calories.”  
Kara’s whole face scrunched up, hearing the whispered words from her sister, “Ewww!”


End file.
